Under The Starry Night
by BlackCranez21
Summary: Looking back on all his past memories with a girl Subaru never expected to even like, he finds himself overcome with realizations. She is the brightest thing that could have happened in his everlasting dark life. Like the stars shinning brightly against the blackened skies, she is and forever will be, his guiding light. A Subaru Sakamaki x Reader one-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Diabolik Lovers._

 _(Y/N): Your Name_

 _(L/N): Last Name_

 _(H/C): Hair Color_

 _(E/C): Eye Color_

* * *

"Subaru, where are you going?" The melodic voice of (Y/N) called out behind said male as he continued to pull her along.

Refusing to answer her question he continued walking at a steady pace with the (H/C) haired female. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes then became hours as the pair expertly cut through the forest and up a hill. The further they went, the more curiosity built in the girl. Inhaling the deep pine scent as twigs crunched under her boots, (Y/N) felt herself smile unconsciously. Loosing track of their location, the (H/C) haired girl didn't realize the vampire had stopped, causing her to run right into his back.

"Ow..." She mumbled quietly under her breath, rubbing her now sore nose.

The red eyed vampire curiously turned around to the pouting girl. A small smirk formed upon his lips before he placed a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose.

Trying to restrain the smile beginning to form on her lips, she looked up at the white haired man. "Subaru, why are we here?"

"Look up." The vampire replied casually, pointing a finger up to the night sky dotted with hundreds of bright twinkling stars.

(Y/N) gasped in awe. "Wow..."

Walking further ahead to the top of the grassy hill, she then noticed the small blanket draped across the ground. Long (H/C) locks twirled in the wind as she turned her head back to the approaching male. "Did you do all of this?"

Subaru picked up the quilted black and red blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders as he embraced the girl from behind. "It was a night like this one when we first met and first-"

"...Yeah." A drowsy look crossed her face as she sighed in recollection of the day. It felt like it had only been a couple of days when in actuality, it had been a few years. (Y/N) took a seat next to Subaru on the grass, dropping her head onto his broad shoulder. Grabbing one end of the blanket, she tossed it over his other side. The pair snuggled up in the warm fabric as they looked up at the endless skies above.

"Do you remember? All those times?" The (H/C) haired girl quietly questioned as she continued to gaze into the scenery.

"Yes." His deep voice reverberated against her ear as she nodded her head in response. Closing her (E/C) eyes softly, she recalled some of their most recent days together.

* * *

Raising the bat high above her head, (Y/N) grinned before swinging it down with all her strength. The sound of shattering glass rang through the empty parking lot as pieces of the front view window rained down on the dashboard of the Bentley.

Moving over to the side of the car, she swung at the side view windows, the fragments creating a beautiful tinkling noise as it fell both inside and outside the car. (E/C) eyes sparking with joy, she looked over to the other side of the car where Subaru stood. Shaking the spray-can expertly in his right hand, he pressed the top as he colored all over the trashed vehicle.

Hands placed upon her waist, (Y/N) took a step back to admire their work. Graffiti drawn over the whole exterior, smashed windows, cut up leather seats, with empty tires all paired quite nicely in her opinion. A grin broke out on her face just as she heard footsteps approach the lot.

"Oh shot! Come on!" Muttering a soft curse under her breath, she ran over to her accomplice and grabbed his hand. Subaru instantly caught on to what she meant as the two of them broke out into a sprint.

They ran until reaching the familiar forest by the mansion; it was after all, their safe spot. Subaru slowed to a stop by an old oak tree as (Y/N) leant up against another one not far off.

"Su-baru." (Y/N) called out between pants to the male as she walked over to him, knuckles placed tiredly upon her waist as she regained her breathing. Standing a few steps off from him, they made eye contact.

Deep (E/C) clashed with hard ruby ones for long seconds before laughter broke out in the forest. (Y/N) clutched her stomach in pain as she bent over in a fit of giggles. The vampire beside of her let out his own share of laughs as he pulled (Y/N) closer by her waist. Whether the laughs came from the adrenaline rush or fear of it all, she didn't know. The (H/C) haired girl just found the situation oddly funny.

Burying her face into the folds of his shirt, she inhaled his familiar cologne. His chest moved with his every breath, relaxing her eventually to silence.

"Subaru." The (H/C) haired girl hastily peeled herself off his chest, a now soft expression riddling her pretty face. "I-I lov-"

Giving her little time to complete the sentence, he held the petite girl up in the air before pinning her roughly against the trunk of a nearby tree. His eyes searched hers for any signs of hesitation. When he found none, he softly whispered, "Shh... Don't say another word."

Smashing his lips lustfully against hers, his tongue greedily licked hers, requesting access in. (Y/N) gasped in a moment of surprise. He advantageously took this chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth, roaming every crook and turn till he could memorize her by taste. The (H/C) haired girl soon reciprocated his advances, winding her hands tightly in his soft hair as he slammed his body even closer to hers. She moaned hotly into his mouth and Subaru smiled against her mouth.

The two locked themselves in the kiss, exchanging hot air back and forth until they ran out of breath. Subaru grunted in displeasure as (Y/N) broke the kiss. Suddenly finding interest in her soft skin, he trailed sucking kisses from her jawline down to the base of her neck. Lost in pleasure, the rest of the night all just became a hazy blur.

* * *

(Y/N) opened her eyes softly. Even to this day she could remember the feeling of his lips on her skin. She shivered unconsciously.

Red eyes gazed down to her in worry as Subaru wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Hey, Subaru can I ask you something?" The (H/C) haired girl hesitantly looked up at the vampire. She took his grunt as a signal to continue. "Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

Shuffling of fabric could be heard as the male repositioned himself to be staring into her eyes. "I don't have the slightest of regrets. Not even for a split second have I considered this wrong because we only harm those who hurt others. I like to think of it as bringing justice to those who were unnecessarily sought after."

His eyes darkened the slightest of shades. A frown formed on (Y/N)'s pink lips as she placed a reassuring hand over Subaru's. His past trauma would probably never heal completely and she wouldn't ever ask that of him but it hurt seeing him in pain.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it might not mean much but I'll always be here for you." (Y/N) smiled softly. "I'm glad you feel the same way though. I think even if we are doomed in hell for everything we've done, I'll be okay because if I have you, it doesn't matter where I end up."

Subaru felt his lips slightly upturn with her words as he pulled her closer. Recalling all the time spent with her, Subaru realized something. He wouldn't trade those memories for the world.

* * *

Blood dripped down the mans torso as the knife was pulled expertly from his chest. Swinging the blade into the air, the blood artfully drew an arch in the air before raining down on the gravel sidewalk. Dull brown eyes widened in surprise as he stared up at (Y/N) before his eyes turned to the searing hole in his chest. Dropping the money that he had just collected from his workers, he pressed his hand upon the wound. Fingers dyed onyx red by his gushing blood, he fell to his knees, eyes wide in fear.

The (H/C) haired girl grimaced in disgust at the man. "After everything you've done to those women, you don't deserve to be scared." She leaned over to the aged male. "Burn in hell for all your sins. When your down there, tell the devil I sent you."

Pulling away from the quivering man, a deep frown was set on her face as Subaru began approaching the man.

"N-No. P-Please don't! I'll let you h-have anything you want! Please don't!" His desperate screams were left unheard of as Subaru crouched down on a knee. Grabbing the mans throat with his right hand, he bit down and sucked violently at the blood. The man thrashed for the first few minutes before turning limp in the strong hold.

"Tch." Releasing the dead body, the white haired vampire stood up with a grunt. Fangs stained with crimson liquid, he wiped it off with a finger before flicking it off to the distant.

"Subaru." The soft voice called out to him from behind but before he could completely turn around, a pair of shaking arms wrapped around his waist. The vampire sighed sadly as he turned around, pulling her against his broad chest. It was normal for her to feel insecure about what she just witnessed, but as long as he was alive there was nothing she had to be scared of. He would protect her.

* * *

Subaru stared down at the girl resting on his shoulder, at some point in the night she had fallen asleep. Mumbling softly under her breath as a thin stream of saliva dripped down from her mouth, the vampire repressed the urge to laugh. (Y/N) was a light sleeper and easily agitated when woken up, making it hard for him to move around. It wasn't like he even minded though, it was a hidden pleasure to see her act so vulnerable. The innocent look on her face as she slept almost made it hard to believe the girl in his arms was the same one in all of his memories.

Gently bringing his hand up to her mouth, he wiped the liquid off her chin with a practiced hand. Red eyes softened in appreciation as he pulled the blanket tighter around them, her skin felt cold to the touch. They had stayed up too long anyways, it was probably best to leave soon.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Subaru picked up (Y/N) in his arms and began carrying her back home. Urged on by desires to nestle himself closer to the female in his arms, Subaru walked with slow steady steps down the hill. Never once looking back to the lovely scenery, his thoughts were empty because there would always be more moments like this in the future. It was the one thing the white haired male promised himself to have as he was guided back home by the bright starry lights.

* * *

 _Ugh, I wasn't even planning to write another one-shot and now I finished it. XD I'm a horrible procrastinator. I'll start working on the next chapter of "Their Escape" soon so check that out if you haven't already. Thanks for reading! Hopefully the characters weren't too OOC, but that wraps up my second Subaru Sakamaki x Reader story. Lol Hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
